Telecommunication providers (TELCOs) have made significant investments in fiber infrastructure in order to deliver fiber-based services to their customers. In the deployment of a fiber optical network, fiber optic cables may need to be buried near or on subscribers' premises. The distance between the top of the cable and the surface under which it is installed (depth of burial) shall be sufficient to protect the cable from damage imposed by expected surface usage. When the cable needs to be accessed or when someone needs to dig near the cables, the location of the cables needs to be determined. This may result in a call to the TELCO who sends a worker to mark the location of the buried cable. Typically, the location of the cable is marked through the use of continuous metallic tracing wires so that that a metal detector may be used to locate a buried fiber optic cable. These continuous tracing wires may be embedded in the fiber optic cable or may be separate entities placed along side the buried fiber optic cable. Continuous metallic wires need to be carefully grounded to safeguard personnel and the communication network against stray voltage and electrical faults. Therefore, workers need to be trained in the grounding of the cables and need to properly ground the cables.